Neighboring Urges
by The-BluDevil
Summary: Sakura falls for her new neighbor. my first lemons please r&r. NaruSaku
1. New Neighbor

**Neighboring Urges**

_i don't own Naruto but i wish i did_

**ch.1: New Neighbor**

"The hotel phone number is on the fridge, there's money in the cabinet, and i made some sandwiches." Sakura's mother said.

"ok mom"

"See you in two weeks"

"ok mom"

"and Sakura dear?"

"what"

"NO WILD PARTIES IN MY HOUSE!"

"ok"

"bye hun"

"bye"

the door closed. Finally, she thought to herself, they left. The whole house was hers and nothing could ruin her two weeks. Time to go plan a... hey what the, is that a moving truck, who's moving out, or, uh oh. I hope the new Neighbors aren't prudes. Wait, is that, Naruto?

Naruto looked over and saw Sakura looking at him through the window, he waved and started unloading. 'Crap, he's gonna ruin everything, that loser.' She was going to close the blinds, when she noticed a stereo system with, one...two...three...four...five...six...TWELVE SPEAKERS! she was going to have that stereo at her party. But, she thought to herself, why would he unload that first. You would only do that if you were going to... thats when Avenged Sevenfold began playing from the house next door. It was so loud. Perfect.

She walked outside and waited for him to come out. When he did. He saw her and asked her what she wanted. "You need any help?" she asked

"If your willing to give it" he replied. "Could you carry those boxes there, just put them in the kitchen." she grabbed them and took them to the kitchen. 'hmmm, he's not as much of a loser as i thought.' She walked back out and got more boxes. She helped him unload for about 20 minutes, then the truck was empty. "I've got to take the truck back now so uh, guess I'll see you later."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." and with that he drove off, the door open and the stereo blaring Bat Country. 'crap I forgot to ask him about the party. oh well, tomorrows another day' She went in his house, turned off the stereo, and left to go into her own house.

The next day, Sakura woke up to a knock on the door. 'what the, it's 8:00 am, who could be here?' She answered it to find Naruto standing there in a tank top and briefs. 'wow, he's pretty hot, why haven't I ever noticed that' "NARUTO WHY AREN"T YOU WEARING PANTS!"

"Uh, i can't find 'em, thats why I'm here."

"What, your here because you can't find your pants, so you came here?"

"Um, yeah. Did you see a box that said bedroom 1?"

"Yeah, I put it in the bedroom closet."

"Oh thanks Sakura." He turned to leave but Sakura stopped him. "Naruto I'm throwing a party tomorrow, you should come. Oh, and could you bring your stereo?"

"...WOW I"VE NEVER BEEN INVITED TO A PARTY BEFORE OF COURSE I"LL COME WHEN SHOULD I BRING MY STEREO!"

"I'll come over at noon to help move the stereo. AND MAKE SURE YOU WEAR YOUR PANTS!" 'i hope he doesn't wear any pants'


	2. Preparations

**Neighboring Urges**

_i don't own Naruto or it's characters_

**ch.**2: Preparations

Sakura rang the doorbell at Naruto's house for the fifth time. "NARUTO IT"S NOON LET ME IN!" The door opened and Naruto stood there, once again, without pants, only this time he was shirtless and his six-packs abs were showing. 'YES, HE DOESN"T HAVE PANTS ON' "Oh sorry i was uh..., downstairs." She walked in and the stereo was unhooked and everything. She picked up the main piece, and left for her house. He was close behind with the smaller speakers. She walked in and noticed the computer was covered with clothes. 'hmmmmmm' He came in and got a big speaker, when he walked out she lifted the leg to a pair of pants and she almost died. It was porn. Then he wasn't downstairs, he was... 'ooh that turns me on i wish i had looked in the window.'

She heard footsteps so she grabbed a speaker and started carrying it back to her house. When she was in her house putting it where she wanted it, she realized something. She forgot to send out invitations. 'GOD DAMMIT, wait, it's not all bad, I still have a half naked, semi-horny Naruto coming into my house.'

She hid behind the door, waiting, he walked in and when he turned out of sight, she closed the door. She silently followed him, thinking of what to do to him. He entered the living room, and put down the stereo. When he turned around she ducked into the bathroom. He stopped right outside the bathroom and looked in. He looked down the hall and she jumped into the shower stall. He entered and positioned himself in front of the toilet.

When he pulled it out she stopped breathing. 'HELL YEAH, I CAN"T WAIT TO FEEL THAT THING IN MY...' she fainted.


	3. Tastes like Lemon

**Neighboring Urges**

_i don't own Naruto, and if i did, this would be an internet movie_

**ch.**3: Tastes like Lemon

Sakura woke up to Naruto's face hovering above her. "Oh thank god your ok. I was afraid that you might have gotten injured."

"How long was I out?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Naruto I have something to tell you. There isn't a party. I forgot to send the invitations."

"Oh, I guess I'll leave then."

"Wait Naruto." 'come on tell him' "I..I L...Love you."

"W..What?"

"I love you Uzamaki Naruto."

"S..Sakura I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't talk."

She leaned forward into a kiss and he followed. Their tongues pushed on one anothers and finally she let his in her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth completely, every inch of her mouth he would remember from this. Finally she pulled back. She took off her shirt and pants so that all that was left were her bra and panties. She looked at the bulge in his pants, and he looked at the wetness soaking her panties. She hugged him tightly, pushing his bulge against her wetness. His mind was racing. He slid his hand down her neck to the strap for her bra and undid it. He stared at her breasts. He lowered his head to them and took the nipple of one into his mouth. He lightly bit sucked on it, while pinching and rubbing the other nipple. She moaned lightly with eacn thing that he did. She suddenly pulled back a bit, so that her nipple left his mouth, and she stared at his buldge to let him know she wanted the underwear off. She pulled off her panties and he took off his briefs. She stared at his penis. 'it's so big.' He picked her up and took her into her bedroom. He put her on the bed and sat facing her. She grabbed his penis, and he stopped. She positioned herself, and put it in her mouth. The warmth felt good to her. She began moving it in and out of her mouth. "Oh Sakura" She started moving faster and faster. She sat up, letting it leave her mouth. He moved her and put a finger in her. She moaned in delight. He moved in and out. She started moaning louder. He added a finger. She moaned louder and louder. He pulled his fingers out and prepared to enter her. He looked at her as if to ask for permission and she pushed forward, pushing the tip against the lips. He lightly grabbed her sides and forced himself in. She moaned louder than the last time. He cautiously worked it in and out, each time getting a harder, louder moan yet being careful not to push too far in. He could feel her tightening up around him. She felt herself coming, so she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him in as far as she could. She screamed in pleasure tightening around Naruto. He pulled back a little, and made one final thrust, causing him to come. He pulled it out and collapsed next her.

"I love you Naruto" she said breathing deeply.

"I love you too Sakura" he replied.

She fell asleep. He looked over at her and put the covers over her. He kissed her forhead, got his underwear on, and left.


	4. The Morning After

**Neighboring Urges**

_i don't own Naruto_

ch.4: The Morning After

Sakura woke up. She looked out the window to see it was dark. She looked at the clock. It read 11:53 pm. 'wow, i was out for a while' "Naruto, you better get home...Naruto?" She turned the light on and there was a note on the bed.

_Sakura, _

_I'm looking forward to a _

_party so you better plan one. _

_I'll be over to get my stereo _

_around noon. _

_-With Love,_

_ Uzamaki Naruto_

Sakura walked over to the phone. She dialed his number. No Answer. 'Hmmm, ok then Uzamaki, you soiled my bed, now let's soil yours.' She put on a fresh bra and pair of panties, and tip-toed over to his house. She tried the door but it was locked. She looked at the window. She walked over to it and saw it wasn't locked. She pushed her hands against it and pushed up. The window opened. She climbed in and there was a strong smell of Ramen. She walked to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. There was a large object under the covers. She tip-toed over to it and pulled the covers back. There was Naruto naked. 'wow he's so cute when he's sleeping.' Suddenly it turned into a log. She turned around and he walked up and wrapped his arms around her. "Got you" He said. He put her on the bed and she undressed herself. What are you doing?" He was wearing underwear, but that wouldn't stop her. She put her hand in his briefs, grabbing his penis. He stood for a second, but then he slid his underwear down and off. She kneeled down, and put it in her mouth. 'it's even warmer this time.' She continued pleasing him this way, until he stood her up and picked her up. He put it in her, and she moaned in pleasure. He pushed her up against the wall, all the while thrusting in and out. She continued to moan. "Naruto...don't...stop" He sped up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pushing him deeper than earlier. She let out a scream that brought tears to her eyes. Her nails dug into his back. He pushed harder and faster each time, getting louder and longer moans every time. After a while, the came together. She screamed and threw her head back, while he made a grunt of pleasure. He carried her to his bed. He layed her down and she looked at her nails. They had blood on them. Naruto just laughed and layed down next her. He fell asleep first this time. She chuckled softly, then also fell asleep.

This time Sakura woke up to the sun in her eyes. Her head was resting in Naruto's chest. She ran her finger up and down his chest and he woke up. "Good morning Naruto." She stood up and but her panties and bra on and walked into the kitchen. He came in soon after in the underwear from yesterday.

"You hungry?"

"Kinda."

"Like ramen?"

"Kinda"

"Ok" He made some ramen and gave her a bowl. She ate almost as fast as him. She looked out the window at her house and saw a blode girl in a purple outfit approach her door.

"Shit, what time is it?"

Naruto looked at the clocl and said "10:30, why." He looked out the window at Ino. "Oh"

"I got to get over there, but if she sees me she'll tell everyone about us."

"Give me a sec." Naruto made a hand sign and made a fully clothed shadow clone. He made it run out and get Ino's attention.

"Thanks Naruto, I don't know how to thank you." She kissed his cheek "Although I have an idea." 'i can't wait for tonight, it'll be like both times combined.' she thought.

Naruto just stood there, staring at her ass. 'i can't wait for tonight, it'll be like both times combined.' he thought.

the end


End file.
